


You Need to Call if You Need Me

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1K1H, Concerned!Gabriel, Destiel (mentioned), Hurt!Sam, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, lovemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets hurt during a hunt. Gabriel reminds him that he needs to call if he needs him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Need to Call if You Need Me

**Author's Note:**

> Back home from my final drum corps tour, and the one of the first things I do? Write fanfiction
> 
> So have some Sabriel on this glorious Trickster Tuesday.

Gabriel slammed the door to the hotel room harshly, the snow falling off of his honey blond hair, his amber eyes flashing with the anger of a thousand years.  
"What in Dad's name happened, Samuel Winchester?!" he barked, concern radiating even in his rage filled voice.  
Sam Winchester looked up at God's Messenger, his hazel eyes dazed. A nasty scratch ran from the corner of his left eye down his cheek and under his chin, stopping right above the carotid artery. His usual flannel shirt (red white and blue today) was unbuttoned, revealing the white undershirt stained in blood and torn to pieces, as was the flannel. His belt was barely holding onto the jeans that already slung low on his hips. A shiner was already forming, and Gabriel could see a deep purple bruise forming around the young man's hips.  
"Werewolf," he said simply, struggling to sit up.  
"No, no, don't you dare try to sit up, where is Cassie? Or Dean-O?" Gabriel demanded, coming over and pushing his boyfriend firmly down onto the bed.  
Sam went down with a pained moan and Gabriel pursed his lips.  
"Cas was able to kill the werewolf, Dean got beat up pretty badly too," Sam managed to say.  
Gabriel snapped away the Winchester's clothes and began to work on healing him, smacking away the human's hands whenever they came too close to his.  
The healing was done in silence, save for some of Sam's cries of pain as it went on (broken ribs that made Gabriel growl viciously; a bruise the color of eggplant on his hipbone that had Gabriel biting his lip in a feral manner).  
"Gabriel-" Sam began to say as the archangel wrapped up his healing, but was stopped by a single finger placed on his lips.  
"What have I told you a hundred, no, a thousand times, Sammy?" Gabriel asked softly, in that dangerous tone of voice that he only uses when Sam gone fucked up.  
Sam swallowed. "If I need help, pray," he whispered meekly.  
"That's right. You know who had to pray for me to come heal and take care of your stupid ass? Castiel! You need to do it, Sam, no matter what!" Gabriel shouted, making Sam wince.  
"I thought I could handle it!" Sam protested.  
"You need to realize that I would not be very happy if you died, Sam Winchester," Gabriel said softly, holding his lover's face in his palms. "You give reason for my existence, Sammy. I know your job is dangerous, but I'm here to help you, like Cassie is to help Dean. But I can't do it if I don't know you're in danger. What if you died, Sam?"  
Sam gulped and nodded, tears coming to his eyes as his facial expression formed his puppy dog face.  
Gabriel's heart melted at the sight of his contrite and upset boyfriend. His whiskey colored eyes glowed warmly, and he wrapped the taller man into a deep, loving hug.  
"I just worry about you, all the time, Sam," he whispered as he held the human close to him. "And seeing you hurt. . . it makes me scared."  
Sam nodded, sniffling a bit. "I'm sorry, Gabe," he whispered softly.  
"Shh," the archangel soothed, kissing the top of his chestnut curls. "It's okay, all is forgiven. Just. . . . pray if you need me, alright? I know you're used to dealing with only Dean and on occasion Cas, but we're together. Like, souls bound to each other together. And we need to be there for each other."  
"I just don't wanna rely on you to be my knight in shining armor," Sam mumbled against his shoulder.  
Gabriel chuckled warmly and brushed his lips against his hunter's forehead. "Oh Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, I really don't mind. Asking for help is not being weak, alright? Really, I don't know where you Winchesters get that mentality. Probably from your father's side of the family, that's the line with Michael on it."  
Sam snorted and Gabriel hugged him tighter, smiling. He stroked the long chestnut locks until Sam peeked up from his shoulder shyly.  
"I love you, Sam," the archangel whispered softly.  
"I love you too, Gabriel," the hunter replied just as softly.  
Gabriel smiled and tilted the taller man's chin up until their lips slotted together perfectly, sealing their love in a warm, soft kiss that spoke volumes. The angel cupped the back of the hunter's head protectively, while the moose rested a tender hand along his Trickster's cheek, pulling them even closer.  
Sam sighed softly as Gabriel twisted his fingers into the lucious curls at the nape of the hunter's neck and gave a gentle yank. They smiled into the kiss, feeling their heartbeats synchronize as Gabriel gently pushed Sam backwards onto the bed, hovering over him as they kissed sweeter kisses, gently removing clothing and worshipping now bare skin, the only sounds being made were gentle sighs and quiet moans, with the occasional warm gasp of their lover's name or a declaration of love.  
A smirk passed between them as they broke and heard the amourous cries of the older Winchester and the angel of Thursday from the hotel room next to them, knowing that they will be like that momentarily, but they were content to take their time. Even so, Gabriel wove a silence web so that the sounds of passionate love from the Righteous Man and his angelic boyfriend wouldn't reach their ears before reclaiming kiss bitten lips and strong hips in his own, Sam's whispered "Yes, Gabe, more," reaching his ears.  
There would be more hunts, more times that Sam got hurt and didn't call Gabriel. There will be more times that Sam does call Gabriel, but still gets hurt. And they know this.  
But their love for each other shows that they don't mind, as long as they have the other, all is right in the world.  
And as they consummated their love for each other once more, they felt each other grow closer.  
And the next time they were fighting a monster and Sam needed help? Well, he did call Gabriel, just a little later than Gabriel would have liked. . . resulting in another lecture about keeping Sam safe, more healing, and a warm lovemaking session that would leave a romance novel reader as crimsom as fresh blood on pure white snow.

**Author's Note:**

> Accepting love, prompts, and porn at dragonmage.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments and Kudos are shiny!!


End file.
